1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to brakes of motorcycles and more particularly to brake control systems of the motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the field of motorcycles, various brake control systems have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are of a so-called “anti-lock braking system (viz., ABS)” that prevents wheel lockup while allowing the brakes to continue slowing the wheels.
In the anti-lock braking systems hitherto proposed, respective wheel speed sensors are provided by front and rear wheels of the motorcycle for detecting speeds of the two wheels respectively and a control unit is employed that, based on the speeds detected by the speed sensors, calculates an estimated running speed of the motorcycle, evaluates a deviation (viz., skid degree of each wheel) between the estimated running speed and each of the wheel speeds, and reduces a braking force applied to the wheel when the wheel has shown a predetermined large skid degree.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2000-127940 that shows an anti-lock braking system of the above-mentioned type, there is further employed a technique for avoiding a possible malfunction of the anti-lock braking system. In the technique, a difference in speed between the front and rear wheels is detected, and when the speed difference thus detected exceeds a predetermined value, the speed of one wheel is made to gradually approach that of the other wheel.